


飞蛾

by dyyfk



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyyfk/pseuds/dyyfk
Summary: 现代AU，双箭头。姐姐是作家，妹妹是大学生。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

离下课还有五分钟，安娜就开始收拾书包了。  
“喂，你不记后面的笔记了？”旁边的克里斯托夫看着把笔记本还有iPad一股脑塞进书包的安娜。  
“不记了，我急着回家。”  
“我知道今天是周五，可老头子刚说这后面的东西会考。”  
“嗨，这不是还有你嘛，你记得周一跟我说说。”  
“好吧，”克里斯托夫闪过一瞬间的不满，但是他一看见红发少女，眉头很快舒展开了。“安娜，你今晚什么安排？”  
“能有什么安排？又不是过节，我回家吃饭。”  
克里斯托夫不是很满意这个回答，因为安娜挂在脸上的愉悦告诉他：这个女人要么是多巴胺分泌的反常的高，要么就是今晚有个约会。  
“你明天有空吗？要不要出来吃个饭？”  
“不了，我明天要去艾莎的新书签售会。”  
“哦，那要么周天？”  
“周天要写报告。”  
“哦哦，那好，改天再约吧。”  
“嗯，我先走啦，周一见。”  
安娜伏下身子，朝克里斯托夫眨了眨眼睛，准备从阶梯教室的最后一排逃走。  
那瞬间，她眼睛里的明亮，让克里斯托夫心跳猛地加速。回过神时，安娜已经不见了。  
说实话，要不是汉斯跟他再三保证安娜是单身，克里斯托夫是不会如此频繁地献殷勤的。  
但是很多时候，他都在怀疑，安娜是不是有个别人不知道的恋人。  
安娜眼睛里的明媚，是那种确信自己被爱着的人才会闪耀的。  
克里斯托夫有这个想法不是第一次，但是据他所知，安娜身边的男性朋友并不是很多。  
可能她只是性格温柔吧，克里斯托夫安慰自己，继续帮自己的暗恋对象抄着笔记。

这一年，安娜20岁，艾莎23岁。  
安娜今年大三，在纽约大学就读医学院预科。  
姐姐是个全职作家，已经出版了两部小说，安娜的学费大部分都由她来负担。  
外人看上去，安娜只是很粘宠着她的监护人，然而安娜私底下早与她的姐姐越过了亲人的边界。  
她们之间保持着不伦的关系。  
安娜今天很开心，总算又熬到了周五，意味着今晚又可以向她姐姐求欢。放在平时，她姐姐总有万般借口来推脱，只有周五和周六已经变成了她们彼此定下每周发泄的时间。  
走过这个街区，看到那台已经生锈的路灯，意味着已经走到了自己公寓的楼下。周五的灯光总是格外的温柔，翘首以盼安娜的归来。  
推开绿色的公寓大门，安娜已经闻到了熟悉的家的味道。  
脱下围巾和外套，她直接奔向姐姐的房间。  
“艾莎，我回来了。”  
她敲着姐姐的门，但是无人回应。  
安娜试着拧了拧把手，还好没锁。  
推开门，只见艾莎躺在床上睡着了。  
这不是安娜第一次见到姐姐在这个时候睡觉了，艾莎日夜颠倒的生活对安娜来说不是什么怪事。作家的作息总是很混乱，因为灵感好像总是在深夜才会拜访。  
艾莎的房间总是很整洁，虽然不大，但是每次进来时都有姐姐熟悉的气息。  
不忍心把艾莎叫醒，安娜在艾莎身边躺下。把头塞到姐姐的脖子下面，闻着她的发香。抱着她的爱人，安娜不禁盯着姐姐的睡颜。  
艾莎并未化妆，因在家的缘故。只见她嘴唇紧闭，下颏略显尖削。立体的五官都让她仿佛斯堪的纳维亚的女神。苗条的身材藏在紫色的睡衣下，白金色的头发披于背心。  
有时候，安娜觉得艾莎像是空中的羽毛，她很想触碰，却不忍心破坏此刻的宁静，倒不如把艾莎当作一副名画，静静的守护。  
忽然，画中人蓝色的眼睛打开，温柔的大海把她包裹住，这海里只容得下她一个人。  
“回家了吗，几点了？”  
艾莎动了动，从床上坐起来，头贴着墙，眼睛睁开后又闭上，显然是没有完全睡醒。  
“七点了。”  
“饿了吗？”  
“饿了，但是我更想先吃你。”  
“别闹了，先吃完饭我随你胡闹。”  
“真的？明天下不了床你别又赖在我头上。”  
安娜显然是很兴奋，直接翻身跨坐在姐姐的大腿上。  
艾莎的睡衣很宽松，从这个角度看，雪白一览无遗，配合上她慵懒的神情，勾的摄人心魄。  
“我不饿，我们先上床嘛好不好？“安娜决定先跟她姐姐撒娇试试，说不定就成了呢。 “都憋了一周了，让我碰一下嘛。“  
艾莎看着她，眼神很是温和，也不说话，嘴角带着柔软的笑意。  
安娜见艾莎这副模样，知道那是姐姐的默许，她总是宠着她。

安娜伸出手圈住艾莎，低头吻她，舌头撬开艾莎的唇瓣，去汲取她的味道。  
这吻绵长而又潮湿，吻的安娜有些缺氧了才退出自己的舌头。  
艾莎现在的样子有些狼狈，翘起的嘴唇上还挂着安娜的唾液，金色的长发散落开，安娜的手指在里面随意拨弄着。  
安娜一点点把艾莎的睡裙从肩上剥下，露出里面洁白的双峰。而艾莎显然是放弃了抵抗，软在安娜怀里任她摆布。  
安娜看着两只小白兔，并不着急欺负它们，先用手指在乳晕上面画圈圈，再五指张开握住整个半球。安娜的手指冰凉，偶尔还使坏的用指尖去扣一扣乳尖，艾莎痒的双腿止不住的打颤。  
安娜看着那乳肉随着五指揉捏而变形，心中暗忖：“姐姐的胸还是这么软。”  
而艾莎看见自己的胸被安娜肆意把玩，有些情欲迷乱，胸前的突起渐渐立了起来，双颊也变得潮红。  
“别…别玩了。“  
“不舒服吗？“安娜看着艾莎已经立起来的突起，贼兮兮地瞥向艾莎。  
艾莎则是撇过头去，并不回应。安娜见她姐姐这副样子，实在是教人想要欺负。  
她一口含住了耸立的蓓蕾，舌头在上面转着圈圈，艾莎一下“啊“的叫出声来。  
这一声娇喘激起了安娜更多的情欲，她用舌头灵巧的爱抚着艾莎的乳头，像婴儿哺乳一般，用力的吮吸艾莎的胸脯。  
艾莎只得咬紧下唇，免得自己的叫声又让安娜听去，身为姐姐的颜面扫地，尽管自己已经在安娜的身下高潮浪叫了不知多少次。  
听着艾莎若有若无压抑的鼻音，安娜知道自己的姐姐离全线崩溃已经不远了。  
安娜头依然伏在艾莎胸前吮吸着姐姐的乳房，另一只手准备进攻下半身；撩起睡裙，安娜伸手摸向艾莎的大腿，没有摸到任何贴身内裤，直接摸到了一片泥泞。  
“艾莎今天又没穿内裤呢。”  
“待会你…啊…搞着方便。”

安娜听着姐姐的淫语，感觉像触电一样。而手中则在揉捏着下半身的花蕾，爱液在洞口已经淌了安娜一手。  
暴露在外面的阴唇随着主人剧烈的抖动一张一合，邀请安娜的进入。安娜刚慢慢推进一个手指，花径里的褶皱顿时欢呼着层层包裹上来。  
“艾莎，你今天湿的有点过分了。”  
“啊…安娜…嗯嗯…” 艾莎现在的呻吟已经无法再抑制了，上半身和下半身同时失守带给她的冲击实在太大。她夹紧双腿，却只是让安娜把自己的手指陷得更深。  
姐姐穴内的紧致和不断溢出的娇喘，让心猿意马的安娜不满于这种餐前甜点，她决定现在享用她的姐姐。  
她用手解开牛仔裤和上衣，手脚并用的蹬掉自己的内裤。  
艾莎正闭着眼睛感觉妹妹的爱抚，忽然抽离的手指让她感到一阵空虚，她挪动着自己的臀部 ，蜜液在艾莎的下身与安娜的手指间勾出了一道银丝。  
艾莎感到自己已经褪到腰部的睡裙被人拉扯着，她的双脚被微微抬起，睡裙从脚上被脱下扔到一边。  
姐妹俩裸裎相对不是第一次了，但是艾莎还是有点不好意思光着身子面对自己妹妹。她双膝紧闭，洞口若隐若现。  
安娜看着因为动情开始出汗的艾莎竟然还用双手捂着自己的眼睛，觉得有点好笑。  
“姐姐，看着我。“  
见姐姐并不反应，安娜用手去打开艾莎的双膝，把艾莎的双脚掰成一个M形。  
安娜一只手抬起艾莎的玉足，虎口慢慢蹭着艾莎柔若无骨的踝关节，  
艾莎的脚很是敏感，安娜早就在无数次姐妹间的嬉闹中发现了艾莎的弱点。  
艾莎被安娜弄得全身发热，但是肿胀的穴口迟迟得不到满足，她现在不想要安娜这么温柔地摸她，她想要安娜狠狠的弄她，进入她。  
但是碍于自己长姐的身份和道德的枷锁，她在欲望面前总是藏得不动声色。  
“姐姐，你再这样我要在你脖子上种草莓了。‘  
安娜知道姐姐明天有着新书签售会，不能被人发现自己的脖子上都是情爱的痕迹。  
“安娜，给我，快，进来。” 艾莎没办法，她妹妹总是有办法让她缴械投降。  
艾莎把另一只腿也放在安娜的肩上，她的甬道口已经完全打开，身下的粉色入口透露出一股旖旎。


	2. Chapter 2

安娜觉得自己现在全身热的发胀，大脑已经烧的短路，她脑子里只剩下色情的念头--占有、进入、蹂躏她的姐姐。  
她看着平时端庄，高雅的艾莎，现在妖冶得像希腊神话里的塞壬海妖。  
她看着平时头发绑的一丝不苟的艾莎，现在披头散发地低声啜泣。  
她看着艾莎那双平时隐藏在裙摆之下的双腿，现在被她高高举起。  
安娜张嘴完全含住姐姐的穴口，然后伸出舌尖，舔舐里面舌头所及的每一处褶皱。  
艾莎的腰腹高高的撅起，她能清楚感受到自己穴内传来的阵阵快感，自己好像气球一样正在向空中越飞越高。  
她的眉毛已经憋成了八字，她舒服得脚趾交叉在一起，  
她愉悦得想要把一切都给现在这个把她占有的女人。  
因为下身抬起的缘故，她发现自己并不能摸到安娜，她的欲望在妹妹的舌头舔弄下迅速膨胀。  
她很想要，她想要更多的身体接触，她想要更多的肌肤之亲，她想要安娜一边进入她一边抱着她说爱她。  
“抱，啊…,抱我。” 艾莎抓紧了床单，嘴里说的话已经变成断断续续的呻吟。  
安娜感到艾莎的腔道正随着舌头的搅弄一收一缩，爱液一股股地被安娜舔舐干净，却又从蜜穴深处继续涌出。  
透过艾莎的耻毛中，安娜看到，止不住的痉挛让艾莎的生理泪水不断掉下来。


End file.
